This application claims priority to Korean Patent Application No. 10-2000-0053659 filed on Sep. 9, 2000.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handle structure of an apparatus for opening and closing a window, and more particularly to a handle structure of an apparatus for opening and closing a window capable of allowing a user to open and close the window with safety, which is capable of being maintained with safety whether it is to be use or not, in which the handle structure may be mounted to a driving shaft installed in a housing of the apparatus for opening and closing the window and may then be foldable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, apparatuses for opening and closing a window may be classified to an automatic apparatus for opening and closing a window with a motor, and a hand-operated apparatus for opening and closing a window. More particularly, the hand-operated apparatus may be installed to a window frame and may then be controlled by the hand of a user.
FIG. 4 shows a handle structure of the hand-operated apparatus for opening and closing a window according to a prior art.
As shown in FIG. 4, the handle structure 10 is provided with a rounded body part 12, a knob 14 mounted to an outer surface of the body part 12 at a one end thereof, and a joining portion 16 mounted to the other end of the body part 12.
The knob 14 is designed with ergonomic consideration and is engaged to be one body with the outer surface of the body part 12. A shaft-inserting groove 18 is formed in the joining portion 16. A driving shaft (X) installed in a housing (H) of an apparatus for opening and closing a window is inserted into the shaft-inserting groove 18.
When it is desired to open or close a window by using the handle structure 10 as described above, a user must the driving shaft (X) of the housing (H) for the apparatus for opening and closing the window to be inserted into the shaft-inserting groove 18 of the joining portion 16. Thereby, the handle structure 10 may be fixed to the housing (H).
Under this state, if the user rotates the handle structure 10 in the clockwise direction or the counterclockwise direction by using the knob 14 mounted to the one end of the body portion 12, and thereafter the driving shaft (X) is rotated. And then, the window may be opened or closed.
However, the handle structure according to the prior art cannot be folded. Accordingly, it takes up much space at a position adjacent to the window frame. Since the handle structure protrudes to the outside from the window frame, the user""s hand may be injured during the use of his/her hand to manually operate the handle. Further, the window frame looks bad externally.
In order to solve the above problems, a variety of endeavors for developing a foldable handle structure of an apparatus for opening and closing a window have been proposed. However, other conventional handle structures do not have a function for fixing the handle structure whether the handle structure is to be use or not. Consequently, it is impossible to open or close the window with safety.
The present invention solves the foregoing problems. It is an object of the present invention to provide a handle structure of an apparatus for opening and closing a window capable of allowing a user to open and close the window with safety, which is capable of being maintained with safety whether it is to be use or not.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a handle structure of an apparatus for opening and closing a window which can help prevent the user""s hand from being injured during the use of his/her hand to manually operate the handle structure in order to open and close the window.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a handle structure of an apparatus for opening and closing a window capable of giving a good appearance to the window.
In order to achieve the above objects, the present invention provides a handle structure of an apparatus for opening and closing a window, the handle structure comprising:
a body part including a vertical portion, a horizontal portion, a depressed portion being fromed on an inner surface of the body part at a position adjacent to the vertical portion and extending along the longitudinal axis of the vertical portion, a pair of fixed members being formed on the inner surface of the body part within the depressed portion and extending over a predetermined length of the depressed portion;
a knob being engaged to be one body with an outer surface of the vertical portion; and
a joining member having an inserting portion and a locking portion which are integrally formed with each other, the joining member being engaged to be one body in the horizontal portion of the body part.
A supporting device is suitably secured together with the fixed members formed in the depressed portion. The supporting device is provided with a rectangular plate-shaped supporting piece, a hexahedral-shaped moving member and a coiled spring.
An inserting groove for receiving a driving shaft in a housing of an apparatus for opening and closing a window is formed at the center of the locking portion and the inserting portion. The joining member is assembled with the body part by means of a joining pin passing through the pin inserting hole and the pin through hole when the inserting portion has been disposed in the bore of the body part. Under the state that the joining member is mounted to the driving shaft installed in the housing of the apparatus for opening and closing the window, the body part can be pivoted to the joining member in the clockwise direction or the counterclockwise direction.
As described above, in the handle structure of the apparatus for opening and closing the window according to the present invention, the handle body can be maintained in a folded state against the driving shaft installed in the housing of the apparatus for opening and closing the window.